


Magic

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [28]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Belief, Books, F/M, Facts, Gen, Grief, Loss, Love, Magic, Miracles, prayers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lord Alan of Trebond no longer believes in magic.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake. 
> 
> The name of Lord Alan's late wife is taken from Tamora Pierce's quasi-canon material.

Magic

Alan once believed in magic and miracles but when spells and prayers failed to save his beloved Marinie he stopped believing in anything but the cold, hard facts mined from books.


End file.
